


堕乐园

by KabaKun



Series: 乐园三部曲 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 托尼和彼得的公路旅行，以及一些意外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本章涉及未成年（意识流）车。  
*没想到我这么快就开始续写这一篇了，我真勤快（不）。秋天发生的故事就该让它在秋天里成为书里的一叶，即便它一样会枯萎褪色，但至少能在下一个秋天回想起同一阵风中有过的欢愉。

托尼年轻时有过很多段公路旅行，多到他分不清那些绿眼睛、金头发分别属于哪位女士，谁在胸部纹了玫瑰或是特立独行的脏话，谁的身上又喷满了香奈儿或迪奥香水；他忘了他在人迹罕至的公交站丢下过几个女郎，也不记得有多少次她们将喝醉的他推下车，但后者一定占了多数。  
他印象最深刻那一次严格来说算不上是旅行，没有性感女郎、陈年佳酿、放纵的狂欢，陪伴他的只有一队士兵、一名几乎是全能的长者，他们一起对抗一群发了疯的恐怖分子，那几乎成了他人生的最后一程。从那以后，托尼改变了很多，他不再研发武器，斯塔克工业彻底转型，而后他也再没有过另一段公路旅行。  
就在他以为那些疯狂岁月都已离他远去时，它们却又主动找上了他。如果他的人生非要出人意料不可，那这次的“意外”对他来说无疑是一场恩赐。

干燥的风从敞开的车窗外灌进来，在旅程的第一天，它们仍带有枯叶和阳光的味道，而现在充其量只能搅动车厢内满溢的薯片、糖果、弹珠汽水味，托尼并不讨厌，它很适合辽阔而晴朗的秋天。  
他被副驾驶座上类似呓语的声音吸引了注意力，转过头时看见他的男孩嘴里塞满了刚买的烧烤味薯片，鼓起的腮帮里发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声。  
“吞下去再说话，彼得。”托尼发现自己的声音里带着难以掩饰的笑意。  
彼得又咀嚼了好一会儿，伸手拿起一旁的汽水往嘴里灌。他的指节像是化作了液体的一部分，变得晶莹通透，反射着整个秋天的光芒，红润的唇紧贴着略宽的瓶口，轻轻蠕动，像吮吸母乳的婴孩。男孩脸上细软的绒毛像他一样温顺，但在风中狂乱飞舞的棕发又令他显得乖张。  
等到口燥唇干，托尼才发现自己无意识地随着男孩上下伏动的喉结不断地吞咽唾液。他在心里默默骂了几句脏话，强迫自己将视线拉回到马路上。  
男孩喝完那瓶汽水时发出一声满足的轻吟，托尼顿感那阵不存在的甘甜几乎要将他的胃塞满。  
“我说，你想来点薯片吗？”男孩的声音像是旷野上清澈的风铃。  
“可你已经吃光了。”托尼瞥了一眼干瘪的袋子。  
“是你让我吞完再说话的，下次别再命令我啦。”彼得一点也不遗憾地说道。  
托尼没有回应，只是腾出一只手将男孩的卷发弄得更乱。  
不知从什么时候开始，彼得学会对他开些无伤大雅的玩笑，有时甚至会当面表明自己不喜欢托尼的某些过度保护行为。托尼很高兴他能这样做，因为他们刚认识的时候，彼得真的太害羞了，无论托尼说什么他都会毫不犹豫地执行，现在会对他耍小聪明的男孩更可爱了。

男孩从他的手掌下挣脱出来，上半身越过车座中间的空隙探到后座，圆润的臀部在半空中翘着，路过的秋风加深了那道弧线；他柔软的腹部蹭到托尼的右臂，右膝轻轻地支撑在托尼的大腿上，散播着撩人的温热。托尼注意到彼得比三年前成熟了许多，他消瘦的身体逐渐丰满，却还带着青少年特有的棱角，脸上的婴儿肥还未完全消退，但下颌线比以前更加深刻了。他的男孩像发育得刚刚好的果实，散发着青涩时期不具备的香气，托尼在他身边的每一刻都是醉生梦死。  
“小彼，马上坐好。”他突然严厉地喊道。  
“我发誓这是最后一个了！”  
男孩继续挪动身体，试图打开放在后座的小冰箱。  
“我说真的，马上坐好。”我没办法在你不断蹭我的情况下专心开车，托尼暗中咬紧牙关。  
“拿到了！”  
彼得举着一根巧克力味的冰棍，心满意足地回到座位上。他慢条斯理地撕开包装，将冒着冷气的柱体含进嘴里。引擎声淹没了托尼喉咙里发出的一声呻吟，他忍不住用余光观察男孩。  
他薄软的唇变得更加红润，粗长的冰棍在他吞吐时带出口腔内更多的软肉，在男孩的嘴角留下黏稠的膏液。托尼拼命克制自己不要将别的什么塞进那张小嘴里。

“冰箱可能坏了，它要融化了。”男孩含糊地说道，伸出舌头去舔冰棍的底部。  
托尼心烦意乱地踩下油门，这让彼得差点将冰棍砸在自己脸上。  
“放下那该死的冰棍，彼得！”  
“不！你说过我一天能吃两根的，这是第二根。”男孩气鼓鼓地看着他。  
“我不想再重复我说过的话了。”  
“可你答应过的！”  
彼得开始专心致志地舔舐融化在指间的液体，不时发出甜腻的水声。托尼终于忍不住踩下刹车，在男孩开口说话前狠狠地吻了他。  
“别在我开车的时候舔任何东西了好吗？你会害死我们的，孩子。”  
托尼不等男孩回答便再次封住他的唇，将舌头挤进他的嘴里，品尝男孩还来不及咽下的冰淇淋。彼得被口腔内过多的甜液呛住，发出如同溺亡者的呻吟，他放在男人胸前的手本欲将他推开，到了后来却紧紧抓住对方的衣襟，将他拉近自己。  
等他们分开时，彼得贪婪地呼吸着重新获得的氧气，脸颊蒙上熟透的红色，唇边沾满了巧克力和涎液，像被暴风雨蹂躏过的杨梅。他躲开了托尼的视线，望着脚下融化的冰淇淋道：“抱歉，还有你的车……”  
“我会处理，别担心。”

到达旅馆是下午三点，彼得似乎很开心终于能自由地走动。他先托尼几步跑进大堂，热切地四处张望，像走进玩具店的孩子。托尼一直很喜欢彼得对一切事物都保持好奇心的能力。  
“你的男孩该换衣服了。”坐在摇椅上的老奶奶边用脚打着拍子，边眯着眼睛道，窗边的留声机正播着悠扬的乐声。  
男孩低头看了看T恤上已经干涸的污渍，尴尬地望着托尼。  
“小彼，你先上楼去吧，我待会儿带点吃的上去。”  
彼得点点头，踩着轻快的步子迈上咿呀作响的木质楼梯。托尼从楼下望着他，看那两条细长的腿在宽大的裤管下摇晃。阳光从二楼平台的窗口射进来，似要将他的男孩印刻成温柔的老照片。  
“男孩子真是世界的宝藏，不是吗？”  
“当然，夫人。”

托尼回到房间时，他的男孩正站在餐桌上，试图够到柜子上的蓝莓酱。他明显已经洗过澡了，湿漉漉的发呈现出一种更深的棕色，卷成无数个富有弹性的圆圈；他只穿了一件宽大的白色针织衫，胸前绣有一只巨大的泰迪熊，那是梅在某年圣诞送他的礼物；托尼断定他的下身一定没有穿任何衣物。  
彼得踮起脚尖，双腿因用力蹬地而显露出优美的肌肉线条，右手伸展到极限，宛如跳芭蕾舞的精灵。他的手指在橱柜边缘摸索了半晌，终于拿到那罐甜美的果酱。  
托尼将手里的钥匙和食物一股脑地放在桌上，在能看到厨房的单人沙发上落座。  
“我给你买了蛋糕。”他发现自己的声音沙哑极了。  
男孩闻言转过身来，左肩的衣裳滑落到肩膀以下，露出消削的锁骨。他慢慢在桌子边缘蹲下身，会阴处在雪白的衣摆下若隐若现，在托尼能看清楚之前他已经轻盈地跳了下来。  
如果三年前托尼遇到的那个男孩是精灵的话，现在他更愿意称他为妖精。  
“太好了，我快饿疯啦！”男孩说着还是拧开了那瓶果酱，用手指挖了一些含进嘴里。  
托尼看着他的眼神像是在眺望很遥远的风景。男孩走到他面前，终于放下那瓶蓝莓酱，用天真的眼神居高临下地看着他，轻快地问道：“要做吗？我会保持安静的。”

托尼敢肯定，世上没有人见过天使。而此刻他的天使正坐在他怀里，轻盈的身体如振翅的蝴蝶般起伏，嘴里浅吟着世人无法听懂的歌谣。  
他们没有褪下任何衣物，好像只是彼得坐在他腿上的一个拥抱。男孩的羊毛衫软软地垂在两人交合的地方，两具身体在这纯白的屏障下幽会，秘密地相互吸引、挤迫，托尼任由对方将他引入道貌岸然的天堂，让男孩为他在狭窄的密道里开拓出容身之所。  
他的天使紧紧地包裹着他，在云端摇摇欲坠。那双能叫千万人为之堕落的眼如今游离在不属于圣人的梦幻中，和托尼共享同一份欢愉。他蜜色的肌肤染上了朝霞的红，明艳且充满生气；急促的喘息喷洒在男人的侧颈，仿佛在两人的四周升起金色的云雾。  
大多数时候他想为他的男孩建造一个天堂，但现在他只想抱着他一同堕落。  
天使即便浸淫在欲海里仍是彬彬有礼，轻呼他为“斯塔克先生”。托尼不是不喜欢这个称呼，但他更想看到那张单纯的脸布满情欲，听他用干净的声音说出污秽的词句，让他无人知晓的私处流淌着他的液体，让这个男孩只属于他。  
他决计要令他的天使忘记所有的敬语。

托尼伸手钳住男孩的腰肢，在他坠落时狠狠地迎上那股冲击。  
压抑的欲望被炽热的剑锋撞破，从天使的口中溢出高昂的抗议声，托尼堪堪用唇堵住那张甜美的嘴，将罪证悉数吞下。他吻遍天使的每一寸肌肤，将所有热烈楔入那具冰冷洁白的躯体。  
彼得在迷乱中轻呼托尼的名字，最终像布娃娃一样跌进他的怀里。  
他的男孩头发散乱，脸色潮红，说不出一句完整的话，如果现在将那件羊毛衫掀起来的话，一定会看到他一塌糊涂的下身。

楼下传来的乐声装满了这间拥挤的房间。  
他们互相拥抱、喘息了很久，直到男孩用潮湿的卷发在他脖子上磨蹭，低声道：“我饿了。”  
托尼轻笑道：“我以为我已经喂饱你了。”  
彼得将脑袋埋得更深，脸上的炽热几乎灼伤了托尼的肩膀，“我是说真的。”  
“我帮你洗个澡然后吃东西好吗？”  
男孩伏在他的肩膀上轻轻地点头。

旅途的第三天他们遇到了一个小小的插曲。  
当时托尼正在自助加油站为他们的雪佛兰补充燃料，彼得则在旁边的便利店里闲逛。当男孩抱着一大堆零食准备回到车里时，却被一个陌生的声音叫住了。  
那人坐在一辆老旧的房车里，带着一副深色眼镜，浓密的胡子几乎占据了他的半张脸，但还能看出他极为英俊的轮廓。  
“嗨，孩子。”他的声音很温柔，不像这个年龄的大多数男人一样咄咄逼人。  
“噢……你好，先生！”  
对方又笑了，虽然从彼得见到他的那一刻起，他就一直在笑。  
“你怎么一个人在这里，迷路了吗？”  
“不，我不是一个人，我的……爹地在那边。”  
虽然这个国家偏僻落后，大多数的居民只能通过电视机了解外面的世界，托尼仍然认为，要令这趟旅程名正言顺的最妥当方法，是对外宣称他们是父子关系。  
“是吗？我不认为将你这样漂亮的男孩子丢在一边是明智之举。”  
彼得觉得对方几乎要透过那副厚厚的眼镜将他看个精光，他试图将视线转移到别处，那人却趁机用手背拍了拍他的下巴，然后又伸手去揉他的头发。  
男孩条件反射地退后了一步，眼角的余光瞥见托尼一边喊他的名字一边朝他们冲过来。他正想委婉地跟对方道别，可那个人已经发动了汽车，不再看他一眼便扬长而去。

“你还好吗，小彼？”  
“我没事，只是和那位大叔聊了……”  
“他没对你怎样吧？”  
“没有……你为什么这么问？”  
“我很担心你，下次不要再随便跟陌生人说话了。”  
“可是……”  
彼得说着吃痛地缩了缩手，托尼这才意识到他几乎要将男孩的手臂握出印痕来，连忙松开了他。  
“对不起，小彼，我只是……”  
男孩皱着眉，那些被他藏在心底的疑问此刻统统浮现在眼前：托尼为什么要这么着急地带着他开始一段公路旅行？为什么偏偏要选择这样偏僻的国家？为什么这几天他总是有意无意地阻止他和遇到的人来往？  
托尼明显察觉到男孩怀疑的神色，他紧绷的脸上渐渐恢复了以往处变不惊的笑容，玩笑道：“对方有可能是连环杀人凶手。”  
男孩哈哈地笑起来，但很快又认真地看着他，“托尼，你有什么事没有告诉我吗？”  
托尼沉默了，彼得感觉像是过去了一天那么久。最后男人只是用手轻抚着他的脸，柔声道：“没有，彼得。”  
彼得应了一声，不再说什么。他将头埋在男人的怀里时，那堆零食隔在他们之间发出沙沙的响声。  
托尼一定隐瞒了什么，他会想办法弄清楚的。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平平淡淡的一章，感谢阅读。

彼得蹑手蹑脚地溜出房间，在确认床上的人没有任何动静后，才在走廊里穿上了手里提着的鞋子。如果不是托尼今晚喝了不少酒，他未必能找到机会独自外出。  
他快速走下那条木制的楼梯，庆幸它没有发出太多不必要的响声。  
男孩来到旅馆的柜台前张望，突然有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀，那只手散发出浓郁的香水味。  
“玛丽女士，晚上好。”男孩连忙打招呼道。  
“晚上好，彼得，”女人特意拖长了彼得的名字，仿佛在暗示自己专门记住了他，“你的父亲呢？”  
当然了，这世上没有人不想拥有托尼·斯塔克，不论是男人或女人，无论他们是否意识到自己正在跟托尼本人打交道。  
彼得挤出一个笑容，道：“他睡着了。”  
“噢。”玛丽惊讶的表情仿佛在说“这不可能，难道那样迷人的男人不该是夜行性动物吗”，但她很快弯下腰问道：“所以你这么晚不睡觉，下来做什么呢？”  
“我是来还这个的，谢谢你。”彼得将一把小螺丝刀递到他手里，“抱歉拖了两天，因为我找不到时间单独出来，又不想被他发现我在做这个。”  
“你真贴心，男孩，现在很少有孩子愿意亲手做礼物给他们的父亲了。”女人捏了捏男孩的脸颊，溺爱之情溢于言表。  
事实上是给爱人做的礼物，彼得在心里纠正，但这些话还要很久很久以后才能对世人公开了。  
玛丽接过那把螺丝刀，将它丢进酒柜底下的工具箱里，回头道：“难得溜出来一趟，你想喝点什么吗？”  
“我能试试伏特加吗，女士？”男孩笑道。  
“当然，”她躬着身子在酒柜里摸索，最后将一盒乳白色的液体倒入酒杯中，“等你成年之后你想喝多少都可以。现在喝杯牛奶就去睡吧，宝贝男孩。”  
“谢谢你，但我不是小孩了。”  
彼得朝她吐了吐舌头，最后还是顺从地接过那杯牛奶。  
在这趟旅途中，他受到过不少女性对他付出的关怀，有些甚至热情得超乎他的想象。彼得知道很大一部分的原因是她们想通过讨好托尼的“儿子”，从而获得托尼的关注，即便如此，白白受了她们的恩惠也总是令彼得良心不安。

玛丽很快就被新来的顾客吸引过去，留下彼得一个人在吧台的角落。  
他环视四周，对陌生又新奇的环境充满兴趣，因为白天的时候这里总是显得冷清。但很快，他的思绪又飘到了这些天来他一直想不通的那件事上：托尼到底隐瞒了什么呢？  
他坚决不让彼得单独行动，哪怕只是下楼买零食也要有他的陪同；有时彼得听到他半夜在通电话，语气严肃得像在谈论事关生死的大事，彼得冒着被发现的风险，也只偷听到了“酒吧”、“失踪”之类的字眼。  
他将连日来发现的细碎线索串联起来，发现它们或多或少都跟M酒吧有关。他清楚地记得他被迫去过那里两次，第一次是被闪电怂恿的，过后斯塔克先生为此和他吵了架；还有一次他差点死在那里。  
他无法在托尼身边用电脑搜索相关的信息，于是拜托了他最信任、也最有本事的朋友——奈德，帮他调查这件事，希望能尽快找出使托尼焦虑的原因。当然，如果男人能直接告诉他就更好了，但彼得不认为他会那样做。  
“不要有所隐瞒。”  
成年人总是双标的生物。

平时彼得睡着的时候托尼仍醒着，彼得醒来的时候他也依旧醒着，这令男孩很担心他的身体状况。今天托尼的心情很差，但摄入大量的酒精也让他终于拥有了难得的好睡眠，但彼得认为自己最好还是尽快回去，看看他是否有不良反应。  
说不定还能在今晚将礼物送给他。  
他将喝完的杯子清洗干净，放在水槽旁的杯架中，随后躲开大堂拥挤的人潮往二楼走去。  
经过一楼的门廊时，木地板突然“隆隆”地响了起来，有只空酒杯滚到了他的脚边。  
“嗨，孩子。”  
又是那个声音。彼得一瞬间认出了那是前两天在加油站碰到的人。  
“噢……嗨，晚上好，先生。”  
“你能帮我把杯子递过来吗？”他懒懒地靠在藤椅上，不知为何仍给人一种端坐的感觉。  
“当然，抱歉。”男孩迅速捡起酒杯，放到男人身旁摆满酒瓶的小圆桌上。  
彼得就着月光终于看清了对方的脸，他的皮肤光滑细腻，眉毛很浓，衬得那双灰蓝色的眼睛更加温柔，笑意在那丛浓密的胡子底下若隐若现。他明明在座位上抬头看着彼得，但男孩总感觉自己笼罩在他身下，一举一动都被对方收入眼底。  
那个人身上有种令人着迷的安全感，但代价是失去现实生活中一切既有的安定，彼得感觉他很危险。  
他刚要迈出步子离开，那人像是料到了一样，迅速朝他伸出了手，道：“我叫伯格，你呢？”  
“彼得，先生。”彼得被动地回握那只手，发现对方的掌心冰冷。  
“彼得，真可爱，”他随口称赞道，“你的父亲又丢下你，自己去快活了吗？”  
男孩听了蹙起眉头，近乎粗鲁地从对方的手掌里拔出自己的手，“什么？你在说什么……他没有丢下我。”  
“哈哈哈，抱歉，我只是开玩笑而已。请原谅我，我知道你有多爱他。”  
彼得的怒气被对方突如其来的诚恳态度彻底浇灭，内疚的火焰随之冉冉升起。他原本打算要反驳的话哽在喉咙里，手悬在半空中不知该收回还是继续握住那只手，而且他意识到自己方才的声音很尖，引来了远处几桌顾客的注视。  
他低下头，盯着自己的脚尖喃喃道：“抱歉，我刚刚……”  
“你手里拿着的是什么？”  
彼得不知往何处安放的视线突然有了焦距，甚至闪烁着明亮的光。他小心翼翼地摊开手掌，两个拇指大小的娃娃躺在那里，他的声音里满是兴奋：“是汉·索罗和楚巴卡，《星球大战》里的……”  
“最佳搭档。”伯格补充道。  
男孩用惊喜的目光看着伯格，虽然他更喜欢称他们为银河盗贼组合，但至少有人能跟他聊流行文化——连托尼都不大愿意和他谈论这个。  
“是你自己做的吗？”  
男孩讪讪地点头，耳尖和脸颊泛起微红，“它们靠近的时候还会发光，因为我在里面装了传感器，不过感应距离很短，范围在十米之内，但这不是重点……”  
“你真是让人惊讶，是你自己做的微型传感器吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你未来一定会成为科学家的，彼得，你是个天才。”  
“噢，谢谢你，先生。”男孩极力控制情绪，但还是难掩兴奋。  
伯格显然对这个单凭几句夸赞就会脸红的男孩越来越感兴趣。

彼得激动时总会滔滔不绝地说话，他笑着道：“实际上我准备将它送给喜欢的人。”  
伯格脸上的笑容更深了，彼得不得不承认那很迷人，他问道：“哇，是你班上的某位同学吗？”  
“不，他……比我大一些。”  
“那她一定和你一样喜欢流行文化了？”  
“不……我想他没那么喜欢。”  
伯格露出为难的表情，好像他不愿意说出打击这个孩子的话语，但它们已经明显地刻在他的脸上了：这真是个糟糕的决定，对方不会喜欢的。  
“或者你可以考虑换个礼物，手表、花束什么的，你知道不是所有人都能理解流行文化的，男孩。”他又用了那种无比诚恳的语气，好像他真的在认真地给予建议，“但我很喜欢你的小玩偶。”  
彼得的笑容凝固在脸上，他不知道该为伯格对他的肯定而高兴，还是为准备了一份错误的礼物而沮丧。他没有意识到自己默默将那两个令人失望的娃娃放进口袋里，好像他们是两颗不起眼的纽扣，不值一提。  
“谢谢你的建议，先生。”他想不出还能说别的什么话。

等彼得反应过来的时候，他已经坐在伯格身旁的椅子上了。  
自从遇到这个男人以来，一切仿佛都在他的操控之下，这令彼得感到莫名的压抑，只是这种恐惧每次都会被伯格温暖的笑容化解。就像现在，他明明想马上离开这里，但双腿像是被那双深邃的蓝眼睛困住了一样，动弹不得。  
“家庭旅行？为什么选这么偏僻的地方？”伯格呷了一口杯中的液体，优雅地问道。  
“嗯……大概是想体验不同的风景吧。”  
事实上这也是彼得的疑问，按照托尼的风格，他们有百分之九十的几率会到某个风光绮丽的群岛或是山顶别墅渡过假期，还有百分之九的可能会待在托尼的实验室里，可偏偏那剩下的百分之一发生了。  
“你父亲真的花了很多心思在你身上呢。”  
欣喜和内疚的情绪同时在彼得心里交织，“他为我做的太多了，但我却什么也没能给他。”  
“别这样说，孩子，只要你能令他快乐，对他来说就是天大的好事了。”  
彼得感激地看着他，很快又低下头搅弄自己的衣摆，指尖在秋风中冻成了微红色。他没有注意到伯格脸上的笑容已然消失，换上了一种深恶痛疾的表情。  
“你想来杯酒吗？”  
他的声音冷漠，但彼得抬起头时却看到他笑得很温暖，这太奇怪了。  
“不，先生，我还没……还没成年。”  
“噢，太好了，”他意味深长地说道，“美妙的少年时代，不是吗？”  
他将手伸向彼得的嘴唇，但男孩在他能碰到自己之前退开了，用惊慌的眼神望着他。  
伯格内心的妒火烧到最旺，但表情仍是温和，他笑道：“别紧张小彼，你的嘴角沾到牛奶了。”  
“抱歉先生。”男孩用袖子胡乱地擦拭嘴角。  
对方似乎还要伸手帮他，但这时彼得的电话突然响了起来，他以为是托尼发现了他溜出来，吓得从椅子上跳了起来，没想到是奈德。  
他抓住机会匆匆跟伯格道别，快步走上楼梯。  
伯格望着他离开的背影，几乎要将手里的酒杯捏碎。许久，那双怒火中烧的眼睛里流露出阴险的笑意。

看到托尼气喘吁吁地站在门口时，彼得忘了自己还站在楼梯的最后两格。  
“斯塔克先生？！”  
他说着在阶梯上绊了一下，手机顺势飞了出去，他的身体还来不及作出反应，已经落在了一个坚实的怀抱里。  
“慢点，”托尼将男孩扶起来，顺势在他背上轻抚，“小彼，你快冻成冰了！你去哪了？”  
男孩迅速站直身体，看到托尼替他从地上捡起那台手机，“我……下去喝了杯牛奶。”  
至少他没有说谎。  
“他们难道没有室内的桌子吗？别告诉我你站在秋夜的风里喝完了一杯该死的牛奶。”托尼无奈道，一边将手机塞到男孩的口袋里。  
他搂着彼得的肩，将他推进房间里，和室内的暖气一起包围着男孩。  
“你应该跟我说的，托尼。”  
“说什么？”  
“你这么急着带我出来是因为M酒吧的事，对吗？”  
“谁跟你……哈皮！”  
“不，是我叫奈德帮我留意城里发生了什么的。”  
托尼差点没掉下下巴来，现在的孩子个个都是当特工的料吗？  
“跟我说说吧，求你了。”  
男孩诚恳地看着他，昏暗的灯光打在他的黑眼圈上，任凭再硬的心都无法在天使面前坚持。

托尼叹了口气，靠在身后的桌子上，缓缓道：“没错，M酒吧的人最近盯上我们了，我吩咐哈皮负责将他们连根拔起，但是他们很可能会对你下手，为了安全起见我必须带你远离事件中心，这样我才能保护你。毕竟你拒绝了我接管学校监控的要求，不是吗？”  
如果是平时的话，彼得一定会为了最后一句话笑出声来，但现在显然不是笑的时候。  
“他们为什么盯上我们？”男孩警惕道，他已经在刚才和奈德的通话中猜到了，“是不是因为……我之前差点烧了他们的酒吧？”  
托尼点点头，补充道：“还有那些孩子手上的‘货’，我为你感到骄傲，小彼。”  
虽然这是真心实意的夸赞，但彼得几乎因此而陷入了恐慌的境地，“我……你为了我在两周之内将M酒吧的全国连锁店都捣毁了？”  
“他们罪有应得，你知道那些交易背后意味着什么。但是，不，我没有将他们‘全部’捣毁，还有几个漏网之鱼……”  
“天呐，斯塔克先生，我……对不起，我不知道这会给你带来这么大的麻烦……”  
“别说了，彼得，你知道我会为你做任何事，”托尼轻轻将手放在男孩的肩上，“况且这不全因为你，M的创始人和我有过节。”  
“什么？”  
“昆汀·贝克，他曾经是SI的员工，但最后因为某些原因离开了，这些年来他一直在暗中做小动作，想要搞垮SI，”托尼的声音很平静，好像在陈述一件和自己毫不相干的事情，“这次刚好给了我机会去教训他，只可惜还是被他逃走了。”  
男孩愣愣地点了点头，他依旧不敢相信，当他们在遥远的国度游历的同时，托尼竟然在背后摧毁了一个庞大的组织。  
“托尼……”  
“别跟我道歉，孩子，这不是你的错。”  
“不，这次是你应该跟我道歉，”男孩鼓起腮帮说道：“托尼，求你了，无论什么事都一定要跟我说好吗？我真的很担心你。”  
“我保证，彼得。”托尼笑的时候眼角的皱纹蔓延出美丽的纹理，他在彼得的额头留下深长的一吻，轻声催促他去睡觉。  
男孩脱下外套时碰到了口袋里的那对娃娃，他几乎要拿出来将它送给眼前的人，但伯格的建议和为难的表情始终在他脑海里盘旋，他终于将外套塞在行李箱里，蜷缩在床铺上。  
“晚安，托尼。”

隔壁间，伯格……不，昆汀正盯着监控画面，被挡住一半的镜头里是男孩柔软的头发，他紧闭着眼睛，身体随着呼吸轻轻地起伏，像只温顺的小鹿。  
珍惜你所剩无多的平静生活吧，孩子，谁让你非要跟托尼·斯塔克拉上关系呢。  
荧幕上的光打在昆汀的脸上，他的笑容远比电子光要冷得多。

秋天太过安静了，但落叶坠地也总会惹起一阵尘埃。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及未成年车，包含限制、束腰等元素。

男孩刚踏进房门不久，托尼便察觉到事情有些蹊跷。他潦草地喊了声“斯塔克先生”，穿着肥大的外套，低着头快速穿过床铺，在浴室里将门反锁起来。  
这太不正常了，首先托尼从未见过那件外套，再者彼得最近已经很少私下对他使用敬称了，除非是闯了祸或是害羞的时候。更让托尼差点心脏病发作——虽然他没有心脏病——的是，男孩在浴室里待了将近半个小时。  
当所有的负面猜测如走马灯般在他的脑海里滑过时，他终于将那些“隐私权”、“人身自由”等等的废话抛在脑后，对着浴室的门喊道：  
“彼得？发生了什么？”  
“没……没什么，我只是……有点肚子疼。”男孩明显气息不稳，颇有正在和什么东西搏斗的架势。  
托尼不想吓到男孩，但条件反射驱使他猛拍了几下门，严厉道：“快出来跟我说清楚，除非你掉到马桶里了。”  
“等……再等一下！”  
男孩的影子在半透明的门上凌乱，托尼能确定他正试图摆脱附在他身体上的某种物体。  
“彼得，马上开门。”他的语气里不再有商量的余地。  
彼得几乎是同时停下了所有动作，三十秒之后，那扇门才轻轻地开了条缝。  
在那三十秒内，托尼想象他的男孩身上会不会布满了伤口，或是任何令人厌恶的东西，但在冲进浴室的一瞬间，那些担心统统烟消云散。  
“小彼？”  
“这太丢人了，斯塔克先生……”  
男孩侧身对着他，身上绑着一件女士用的束腰衣，后面的绳子像雨林里的藤蔓一样乱糟糟，显然是男孩用了错误的方法试图解开它们。  
他满头是汗，不知是因为太热还是慌乱所致，他的胸脯不停地起伏，双乳因为束腰衣而显得更饱满，臀部翘起一个圆滑挺拔的弧度。  
“老天！”  
“我不是……是玛丽小姐说要给我穿穿看，但是帮我穿上之后她就被客人叫走了，我……我一个人没办法脱下来，”男孩沮丧地低着头，耳根通红，脚边还躺着那件陌生的外套，显然是他从吧台处随手拿的，“你能帮帮我吗，斯塔克先生？”  
乐意效劳。托尼咽了口唾液。

这不是彼得的本意。  
托尼不仅没有帮他将束腰解开，还用垂下来的衣绳将他的双手绑在了身后，但最令他羞耻的还是打在他下体根部的蝴蝶结。  
“你在做什么，先生？”即便他的声音微弱得接近耳语，但在密闭的空间里仍传来了回音。  
“帮你。”托尼带着笑意的嗓音从他耳边响起，令他被束缚的性器不争气地颤动着。  
“我不是……”  
彼得的话马上被打断了，因为托尼正隔着那件T恤用牙齿碾磨他的乳尖，原本就被束腰挤得发硬的部位似要溢出乳汁，但他们都清楚这是不可能的。男孩仰起头喘息着，被布料隔绝的欲望几乎要使他疯狂。  
托尼的双手正在揉压他的臀部，但无论如何都不宠幸他渴望被触碰的部位。他试图将胯部靠近对方，但被委婉地避开了。  
男孩发出不满的呜咽，而托尼终于在一阵翻箱倒柜过后，再一次靠近了他。

当男人的指尖滑进他的入口时，彼得终于发出一声绵长的叹慰，但这远远不够。他沉下身体，试图迎合对方的动作，但被过度撑开的痛楚几乎令他站不住脚。托尼用空着的手抱住他，道：“别急，男孩，你会弄伤自己的。”  
彼得在眼眶里打转的泪水随时都要掉下来，他得到的抚慰不痛不痒，双手却被束缚着无法拥抱那个人，被限制的性器已经肿胀得令他感到难受，“快……快点。”  
托尼笑着俯身吻他，这给了男孩极大的安慰，他极力抬起头融入那个吻中，将包含欲望和埋怨的呻吟注入托尼的口腔。  
他感觉进入的过程比平时要漫长太多，束腰夺去了他大部分的呼吸，令他更渴望空气，随之而来的是更加急促的呻吟。  
当男人的炽热迎上他的穴口时，他几乎控制不住自己跌落在上面，但托尼用手将他牢牢地固定在墙上。

男孩眼神游移，终于察觉到原来他们身旁有一面巨大的镜子。他看见自己的双腿被架在男人的肩膀上，打开夸张的角度；托尼的右肩被他咬出几道红印，如果他没有被绑起来的话，大概还会多出几道指痕；他的眼眶里闪动的不知是雾气还是泪水。然后他第一次看着男人进入他的身体。  
狰狞的性器完全不像他在漫画里看到的那样秀美，但这种勃发的生命力令他战栗不已。他的穴口已经被扩张过，此刻正饥渴地张合着，似乎在邀请着被填满，他无论如何都想象不出它是怎么将那根炙热的巨物吞下去的。  
但事情就是这样发生了。  
男孩将头抵在男人的肩膀，用余光窥探镜子里的影像。他从前一直因为畏羞而不敢盯着男人的性器看，即便是替对方口交，也大部分时间都闭着眼。  
他看见涂满润滑剂的性器抵在他吞吐着欲望和恐惧的穴口，单是滑入头部似乎就要撕裂那个挤迫的小洞。  
他突然挣扎着往后躲，但身后已经是被他的身体捂热的墙壁，“不要！太多了，太多了……”  
他没有意识到束腰给了他更强烈的紧迫感，直观的画面更是令他难以相信从前他和男人的交合是如何实现的，他的痛苦在快感来临之前击溃了所有的坚忍。  
“看着我，看着我。”男人喘息着，声音里是压抑的欲望，但他的下身已经停止了动作。他轻轻地捧起男孩的脸，吻去他脸上的泪水。  
男孩半睁着眼睛望着他，恐惧随着泪水褪去了一大半。  
“你能做到的，你一直都做得很好，记得吗，小彼？”托尼一边亲吻他一边细语道，手掌在男孩的耳后和胸前摩挲。  
过往的快感瞬间像浪潮般拍打着彼得的理智，提醒他身体的欲求，他从未如此渴望被那个人填满，渴望与他毫无保留地契合。  
他轻轻地点了点头，扭动腰肢表示邀请。

托尼开始缓慢地挺进，男孩仰起头紧闭着眼睛，陌生的压迫感和撑裂感同时在体内流窜，逼得他想要尖叫，然后他这么做了。  
等他睁开眼睛时，托尼正紧张地看着他，但他听不清他在说什么。  
他竭尽全力呼吸着，但腹部被过度束缚导致他无法吸入充足的氧气；他的性器硬得发痛，他能从镜子里看到它痉挛着，顶端溢出几滴精液，他敢肯定如果不是根部被束缚着，他刚刚已经释放过一次了。  
他看到托尼已经完全进入了他的身体，紧致的穴口局促地包裹着那根巨大的坚硬，他几乎能感觉到从内部叫嚣着的撕裂感，但他身体没有受到任何伤害，它们只是紧紧地吸附着男人的性器，祈求更进一步的贴合。  
这画面竟比他所熟知的所有科技原理都要离奇，同时也……更为美妙。

“……得！彼得，你还好吗？”托尼急切的声音终于在他的脑海里拼凑成可理解的句子。  
他张开嘴，却发现言语被密密麻麻的喘息取代，男人的拇指在他的脸颊上逡巡，他一定是在流泪。  
“我……我……不能呼吸了……”  
他浑身都处于过载的状态，他的眼睛蒙上一层浓重的水雾，眼前的一切都是模糊；他的呼吸被掐制在时代的压抑中，空气只是无望的奢侈；他想满足自己充血的炽热，但双手被绑在背后，被深陷的指甲扎伤；他的腿……该死，它们完全没有知觉了，而身下的入口依旧没有适应入侵的巨物。  
他想抱住那个人，他想让托尼在他的体内移动，但他已经失去了这种能力。  
太多了，太多了。但却什么都不够。  
他快要合上双眼时，一阵金属的碰撞声在浴室内回荡，随后，氧气像周末挤地铁的人潮般涌入他的肺部，他的腹部和气管不再有枯竭的感觉，但突如其来的释放依旧令他眼前发白。他呼吸了数十秒，才看清是托尼用剪刀搅开了那件束腰衣。

托尼看着男孩的视线回到现实才终于松了口气。  
他的脸上沾满了泪痕，鲜红的唇大张着，贪婪地呼吸着空气。  
在剪毁束腰时，托尼顺势将那件碍事的T恤也剪开了。现在男孩的胸膛和小腹暴露在空气中夸张地起伏着，肌肉以一种歇斯底里的速度不断张合，细腻的肌肤因为被过度束缚而泛起血红色。  
托尼的欲望又胀了一圈，实际上他已被男孩的内壁夹得生痛，但他还是揉了揉男孩的发，用沙哑的嗓音问道：“我能动吗，甜心？”  
彼得像是被那个亲昵的称呼打动了，穴口再次收缩，几乎要令他溢出痛苦的呻吟。男孩胡乱地点点头，卷发上的汗水溅到了他的脸上。  
“用你的声音告诉我。”  
“是的，托尼，求你了……”  
在彼得发出“Y”的声音时，埋在他体内的性器已经开始了抽插。托尼一边吮吸着他红肿的乳首，一边用手抚摸他的小腹和腰侧。  
男孩像布娃娃般倒在托尼的肩上呻吟，虽然他喜欢让男孩抱住他，但现在他更想让他完全跟着自己的脚步走。  
“我会照顾好你的，小彼。”

彼得在他耳边发出呜呜的声音，当他将深入的顶弄换成大幅度的抽插后，男孩开始痉挛起来。他的性器蹭在托尼的腹部，留下灼烧的温度，单是溢出的前液已经打湿了男人腹部的绒毛。  
突然，彼得发出高昂的尖叫声，男人随即放慢了动作，开始不断刺激那个点。  
彼得在他怀里扭动着身体，热泪不断砸在他的背上，不比他挺入时的动作要轻。男孩的性器猛烈地颤动，急切寻求着释放，但剧烈的高潮被绳子阻断在性器根部，使得射精沦为无望之望。  
他终于忍不住在托尼耳边哀求：“碰碰我……让我射……好痛，托尼……”  
“忍耐一下，你要跟我一起，彼得。”  
“不……求你，让我……爹地，求求你！”  
托尼被男孩的哭喊所震慑，他第一次在高潮时喊出那个禁忌的称呼。  
托尼感到自己的性器在男孩体内膨胀、发硬、颤抖，然后一股炽热汹涌地流经他的脊背，最终注入那片温热的柔软中。  
他低吼着，同时快速解开了绑住男孩的结。  
他看见男孩仰起头无声地尖叫，泪水从他失神的双眼滑落，好像他永远都不会停止哭泣了。男孩被过度延迟的射精持续了很久，直到疲惫的性器再也射不出什么。

彼得找回意识时才发现，所有的感官都自由了，他的身体从未体验过这种舒畅和高潮，但也令他精疲力尽。托尼在他耳边的喘息让他知道他也已经释放了，于是他不再抵抗越来越浓的雾气，缓缓阖上双眼。  
他感到托尼在亲吻他的脸，感到托尼从他体内缓缓退出，他好像被放在装满热水的浴缸里，而那个男人不带情欲地将手指探入他的体内，替他清理欢愉后的污秽物。如果是平时，他很可能再次硬起来，但这次他连动动指头的力气都没有了。

彼得醒来时已经被换上了干爽的睡衣，托尼躺在他身旁环抱着他。他发现自己的手不再被束缚，正搂着对方温热的腰。  
“嗨。”他发出微弱的声音。  
“你还好么，彼。”  
“当然，”他闭着眼睛喃喃道，“这太……太刺激了……谢谢你，托尼。”  
托尼注意到他的男孩又脸红了，“谢谢我？小彼，你根本不知道你在说什么。但我保证下次会轻点，我不想你再晕倒了。”  
“抱歉……我只是……”太舒服了。  
男孩将脸埋在枕头里，过了半晌突然弹了起来，惊道：“那件衣服！我还要还给玛丽小姐！”  
“别担心，我会搞定的。”  
“噢……”彼得顺势跪坐在自己的脚后跟上，低头看着托尼，“当然，我想玛丽小姐会为了你做任何事。”  
他低垂着眼睑，睫毛被台灯的光影拉得很长。  
“你生气了？”托尼拼命压制住声音里的喜悦和戏谑。  
“没有。”男孩撅着嘴。  
托尼飞快地坐起来，将男孩拉进怀里，“你知道你说谎的技术很烂对吧？”  
“我没有。”  
男人轻轻捧起他的脸，近距离地看着他，眼眸里流转的那潭温柔能叫人心甘情愿地泥足深陷，“我爱你，彼得。”  
“我知道。”男孩终于露出天真的笑容，在他的脸上轻啄了一下，“我知道你对她不感兴趣。”  
“那就别再让自己烦恼了，小笨蛋。”  
“别那样叫我！”实际上这个称呼差点令他的欲望再次抬头。

他们长久地对望着，仿佛这就是生活该有的模样。  
许久之后，托尼从旁边的柜子里拿出一对娃娃，问道：“这是什么？我今天洗衣服的时候在你的口袋里找到的。”  
“这是……”男孩像被发现了难以启齿的事一般，惊慌地伸手去抢，但男人轻巧地避开了。  
“这不是……只是……”他无法组织出一句完整的话，他内心的一部分很想将它们大方地送给托尼，但另一部分却在循环伯格说过的话。  
托尼会说他幼稚吗？他会取笑他还是个不成熟的孩子吗？他为什么不准备一份更适合托尼的礼物呢？  
“这是你做的银河盗贼团吗？真可爱。”  
托尼的脸上满溢着欣赏的神色，他甚至没有对男孩做多余的夸赞，好像彼得的才华是理所当然的存在。他小心翼翼地捧着那两个玩偶，轻易就找到了他们身上的开关，将发着光的汉·索罗塞进楚巴卡双臂弯曲成的怀抱里。  
“你……不觉得幼稚吗？”  
“幼稚？”  
“我本来想要送给你的，但是怕你不喜欢……”  
“看来回去之后有必要让佩珀给你上几堂自信教育讲座了，彼得，你不知道我有多喜欢它们。”  
“真的吗？”彼得惊喜道，用双手捧着托尼的手掌，“但是汉是我的，楚伊归你啦。”  
“我以为我跟风流的船长比较搭。”托尼笑着捏起毛茸茸的楚巴卡，将剩下的那只娃娃递给男孩。  
男孩不会说因为他希望托尼像楚巴卡一样多给他一些拥抱。  
然后托尼将他揽入怀里，轻声道：“谢谢你，小彼，这是我收到过最好的礼物。”

等到彼得发现不对劲的时候，事情已经到了无法挽回的地步。他想不明白到底是哪里出了错，如果他今天早上没有走向伯格的餐桌，如果他昨晚没有跟托尼在装满摄像头的房间里交合，如果他很久之前没有烧了M酒吧的包厢……  
“如果你不想在网上看到这段录像，我想你最好还是回答我的问题，小彼。”  
伯格——现在应该称他为昆汀了，昆汀礼貌的语气和刻意的亲昵让男孩感到恶心，他是怎样顶着那样的笑容，说出十恶不赦的话的？  
“你到底想怎样。”彼得尽量让自己的声音听上去足够镇定，但事实是他的双手在桌底下颤抖。  
“我以为你会问得更委婉一点，就像你和托尼调情的时候一样。”  
“别再……”  
彼得屏住呼吸，无数个可能性在他脑海里来回拉扯：有没有可能是昆汀在说谎？他根本没有所谓的录像，所有的一切只是他的随口编造？如果昆汀想报复托尼，为什么不直接找他，而是大费周章地跟自己交谈呢？  
他无法想象如果那卷录像真的存在，昆汀将它公布之后托尼将要面对怎样的处境。他仿佛亲眼目睹一辆车卡在悬崖的边缘，即便他连手指头也不动，也已无力回天。  
可他怎么能亲眼看着托尼坠入深渊呢？  
男孩没有发现他几乎将下唇咬出血来，羞耻和愤怒令他浑身颤抖，世界只剩下他一个人的呼吸声。因此当那只手放在他的脊背上时，他几乎跳了起来。  
“哇，哇，你有恐慌症吗？呼吸，孩子，我还不想你这么快就死了。”昆汀皱起眉头，但表情里只有戏谑和玩笑。  
他想甩开那只手，但缺氧的感觉令他头晕目眩，“你要怎样才能把它给我。”  
“我不是在跟你谈条件，彼得，”男人双手交叉靠在椅背上，留下男孩艰难地喘息着，“你问我想要什么，我想要的很多，但现在我最想你跟我走一趟。”

彼得双眼微瞠，惊恐的情绪堆满了他的眼。  
昆汀在试图绑架他吗？如果他跟他离开，却拿不回那卷录像带，那对托尼来说会有多糟？况且昆汀无论如何都不会是个信守承诺的人。见鬼！他为什么不早点告诉托尼自己见过这个奇怪的男人呢？单凭一个愚蠢的假名和一张看似友善的脸就能骗到他，他的信任就这么廉价吗？  
“好吧，我烦透了在这里看一个小鬼恐慌发作了，马上跟我出去，否则你知道我会怎样处理那份录像。”昆汀说着站起来，“或者你想让它作为你的出道作品也可以，”他凑近男孩的耳边，轻声道：“谁不会听着你的声音高潮呢？你太完美了，小彼。”  
男孩全身僵硬，昆汀的话像火球般在他的胸膛里燃烧，羞耻的火焰席卷了他所剩无几的理智，丑陋的灰霾很快堵住了他的呼吸道，令他作呕。  
彼得突然明白了托尼所说的地狱。他已经在堕落了，可他不想在那里遇见托尼。  
他木讷地站起来，僵直的手脚令他直直地摔在昆汀的怀里，他想推开他，但已经被一双大手钳住。他感觉不到自己的腿在移动，也许是魔鬼在拖拽着他，步向地狱之门。  
救命，救救我！  
可他深知没有人会来，他要做的是保护托尼不受伤害。  
男孩突然冷静下来，顺势跌在旁边的桌上，用手牢牢地抓住边缘。  
昆汀紧张地环视四周，游客在很远的地方调笑着，没人注意到这个可怜的孩子，“你真没用。不过也是，我想托尼也不会在乎这个。”  
彼得咬着牙，忿忿道：“你又知道什么。”  
“我只知道会相信托尼·斯塔克真的会喜欢那种破娃娃的，只有你这种傻瓜，你猜他还有多久就会换一个小情人？”  
“闭嘴！”男孩瞪着他，顺势掀翻了桌上的饮料。  
“如果你引来注意的话，我发誓我会在有人来救你之前将录像公开，让全世界都知道托尼·斯塔克是个恋童癖。”  
彼得不再与他争辩，直直地走向旅馆的门口，昆汀迅速跟上去抓住男孩的手，将他拖进车里。

昆汀的车和他上次见到的那辆不一样，彼得从未觉得原来车内的空间可以压抑到令他窒息。  
然后昆汀“帮”了他一把。  
在关上车门的下一秒，男人迅速用一块浸过药水的毛巾捂住彼得的口鼻，刺激的气味一瞬间使男孩眼里溢出大量的泪水，他奋力挣扎着，用脚猛踢昆汀的身体，但对方仍发疯似的压住他，掐在他脖子后面的手几乎要将他的颈椎拗断。  
男孩的视野逐渐聚满斑点、光线融化成一滩难辨的浊液，他最后看到的是他和托尼在二楼的房间，还有昆汀脸上扭曲的笑容。花香和阳光的气味被浓重的化学药剂取代，他的神经仿佛被毒害的幼虫，挣扎着终于变得僵直。  
彼得昏迷前的最后一个念头是，希望托尼会发现他留在桌底下的车牌号码。

-TBC-


End file.
